Dreams do come true
by Hayley Stewart
Summary: Bella has had a crush on Edward since forever. But he does'nt even know that she exists. At least that's what Bella thinks. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams do come true

Chapter 1

"Bella get up you have exactly 15 minutes to get to school", shouted Alice Brandon. "Yes mom", I mumbled, "just 5 min-wait what? I've got just 15 min?", I screamed. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took the quickest shower of my life. I saw that Alice had laid out my outfit for the day. I thanked her and slipped into it and rushed down the stairs. I grabbed a granola bar and hurried outside all the while Alice mumbling something about "does'nt know the meaning of an alarm" and "lazy girl".

We did'nt slow down till we got inside her car, a yellow Porshe, a 911 turbo apparently but I did'nt know the first thing about a car. When she was starting the car I turned to look at her, her head hardly on the same level as the steering wheel. Alice and I had been best friends since I was 5. She was thin in the extreme, quite a shorty at 4'10 and had the most delicate features I've seen on a girl. She looked like a tiny porcelain doll but I knew better. I knew that if she put her mind to it she can terrify the devil himself. And of course she had one crazy obsession-shopping.

"Bella, honestly when will you start getting up early? Honestly if I did'nt come to wake you up you would'nt have been up till noon! Really Bella ….." I tuned out her chatter. I had to hear this nearly every day! As I was gazing out the window glass I caught my reflection on the it. Sometimes I wondered why Alice would even bother hanging out with a plain Jane like me. I had very pale skin which almost gave me sickly appearance. I had dark brown eyes, nothing out of the ordinary. I had a slender frame and of course the most important thing, I was the clumsiest person on this earth.

I was snapped out of my reverie when Alice shouted "Isabella Marie Swan, were you even listening to me?". I cringed at the use of my full name. But I used my best weapon. I put on my best puppy dog eyes expression and looked at her saying, "I'm sorry Alice". She narrowed her eyes at me and let out her breath in a huff. I smiled to myself pleased, works like a charm every single time. I went back to gazing out the window and watched as the familiar trees of my hometown Forks flashed by. Forks was a small dot on the map of Washington, probably the most rainiest place in the whole world. It was to this town that my father Charlie was the chief of police. It was from this town that my mother Renee escaped with my elder brother Emmett. Emmett was moving to Forks next week and I was very excited. Though my brother and me did'nt grow together we were very close.

We reached the school with 5 min to spare. Alice and I hurried to our classes. I had English first and she had Trig. We parted ways and I hurried off towards English. I was too busy shuffling my books in the book bag that I did'nt see where I was walking and collided into someone. "I'm so sorry I did'nt see you", I mumbled. I looked up to see the most beautiful pair of green eyes ever. I instantly knew who it was. "Are you ok?", a concerned voice asked me. "Yes", I squeaked out and practically ran from there.

Edward Cullen. The one and only person who turned me into a squeaking idiot. The guy who was fawned over by the entire female population of Forks High School. He had a body of an athlete that made almost every girl drrol. I actually have seen a few girls wiping drool off their face! And the main thing about him that drove the girls crazy was his hair. It was the strangest shade of bronze which seemed untamable. Just looking at it made my fingers itch to run through it once. I knew that a guy like him would never be with a girl like me. Just two more years, I thought to myself, and then I'll be off to college and forget all about Edward freaking Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone this is my first ever fanfic. Please let me know wht you think of it. R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The day dragged. Alice wasn't in any of my classes for me so I had to pay attention in class. Sigh. In my trig class Jessica Stanley sat next to me jabbering away about her crush Mike Newton. Mike had the biggest crush on me since middle school and that made Jessica and me have an off and on friendship. Not that I cared anyway. When we walked out of the class we ran into the person in question, Mike. He completely ignored Jessica and said, "Hi Bella! How was your vacation? I didn't get a chance to see you….." I groaned internally when Jess glared at me and stalked off. Not again. I lost count of how many times this happened after the 29th time. I pretended to listen while letting my eyes wander searching for an escape. It was lunchtime anyway.

I saw a tiny retreating back and grabbed my chance. "Hey there's Alice, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Mike, bye!" I rushed and ran towards Alice. Me running? Always a bad idea. I slammed into someone hard and almost lost my footing. I heard a musical laugh in my ear. Oh no, this isn't happening. "We really have to stop meeting like this Bella", he chuckled. Holy cow he knows my name! I stepped back looking at my feet and said "Um…". "Bella", shouted Alice. Oh thank God. "Hey Alice c'mon let's go I'm starving", I said dragged her out without looking back. I did not want to see the expression of disgust on Edward's face.

Surprisingly Alice kept quiet and didn't ask a single question. We sat at our table and she started squealing and speaking a mile a minute. I didn't catch a single word. "Whoa whoa slow down. What's got you this excited?" I asked. "Jasper asked me out!", she squealed again. My eyes bulged and I started squealing and jumping with her. Alice had a huge crush on him since the first time she saw him in 7th grade. Jasper Hale a.k.a best friend of Edward Cullen was almost as good looking as Edward. Almost. Jasper's twin sister was a close friend of ours but Jasper and Edward went off on their own so never had much contact with them.

"That's great news Alice! I'm happy for you", I squealed. We chattered away the whole break and I headed off to Biology. I was running late. I was relieved to see that the teacher hadn't come yet. All the seats were already filled except for one and it was next to Him. Why are you doing this to me God? I stumbled twice on the way and slid into the seat. He said "Hi" with a smile . I just nodded not trusting my voice. I thought I saw a frown on his face for a split second but it was gone before I could check. "So I heard your brother is coming to town to stay?", he asked. I just said a simple 'yup'. "That's great", he said . I simply gave him a smile. He frowned at me. "What?", I asked. "Why won't you talk to me? This is the fourth time I tried talking to you today and all I get is single syllable answers or nods. Did I do something to you?", he asked.

My eyes widened. Was he serious? He was trying to talk to me? "Won't your friends tease you for talking to me?", I blurted out. His expression became furious. "If that's what you think of me, an attention freak, then I think it's good that you won't talk to me". I felt like crap. "Hey that's not what I meant-", I started but I got cut off. "Then what? Please do explain."

His tone got my back up. "You tried to talk to me and now you're pissed cause I spoke the truth? If you honestly wanted to be my friend you would have spoken to me 2 years ago and not a week before my brother comes to town. You have no right to be pissed with me so just please don't act like you're doing this world good by talking to me." I spat and turned away from him pulling my chair a bit farther away from his. He didn't speak a thing and that was good because I wouldn't be responsible for my actions if he did. Of course he wanted to talk to me now to get on my brother's good side. Actually that didn't make sense cause they were already good friends. But I was too angry to think with a sane mind. Thankfully our biology teacher, Mr. Banner, came then and started the lesson. I couldn't concentrate at all. I didn't even know what he was teaching about.

I caught one thing though, that the person we were sitting next to right now would be our lab partners for the rest of the year. Great, exactly what I needed. But by the end of the period I came to a conclusion that I acted like a jerk to Edward. After all he just tried to talk to me right?

When the bell rang Edward was out of his seat already. Wanting to apologize to him first, I called out his name. He turned towards me with a blank expression and asked "What?". I took a deep breath and started "I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you. It was just a little weird having you talk to me." His eyes softened and he said, "Actually, you have nothing to be sorry for. You are right I should've talked to you a long time ago. Anyway friends?" he asked extending his hand. I shook it and felt a thrill run up my arm when our skin made contact. I pulled it out of his grasp. "And just to get it cleared up, I'm not talking to you because of your brother. I really want us to be friends", he said seriously. I gripped my desk so I wouldn't jump and hug him. I smiled at him and said "See you around", and headed of to gym. What just happened? Yesterday we were mere acquaintances and today friends? Life is surely changing.


End file.
